The present invention relates to a device for a music support stand, and more particularly to a quick-release device for a music support stand, which can be connected or disconnected quickly and easily.
Multiple music support stands are used to hold objects for musicians, performers, speakers, etc. For example, a music stand is used to hold sheets of music score when a musician plays or a microphone stand is used to support a microphone for singers, speakers and certain musicians.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional microphone stand is composed of a boom rod (40) and a vertical rod (50).
The vertical rod (50) adapts to connect to a base (not shown) and has a threaded end (51) to connect to a fitting on the boom rod (40).
The boom rod (40) is mounted at an angle on the vertical rod (50) and has a bracket (41) formed on the boom rod (40). A stub (52) is rotatably mounted in the bracket (41 ) and has a free end with a threaded hole (not shown) corresponding to the threaded end (51) of the vertical rod (50) to attach the boom rod (40) to the vertical rod (50).
However, the conventional supporting stand has the following drawbacks during use.
1. When the boom rod (40) attaches to the vertical rod (50), either the boom rod (40) has to be screwed onto the vertical rod (50), or the vertical rod (50) has to be screwed into the boom rod (40). However, the boom rod (40) is too long to rotate easily, and the vertical rod (50) mounted on the base is also too heavy to rotate easily. Therefore, attaching or detaching elements of the conventional music suppor stand is difficult.
2. Combining the boom rod (40) and the vertical rod (50) together by threading way is time-consuming and threads defined in the threaded end (51) of the vertical rod (50) and the threaded hole of the stub (52) are easily worn out after using for a period of time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional culturing chamber.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a quick-release device for a music support stand, which is easily connected or disconnected.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.